


The Psycho Siren

by ACFan120



Category: Original Work
Genre: Maids RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACFan120/pseuds/ACFan120
Summary: Sariel and Aeva go to confront a notorious creature.
Kudos: 1





	The Psycho Siren

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a short story that takes a recent event from our Maids RPG game. All the world building and creatures mentioned are of our GM's creation, (@enemene16 on twitter), and all actions done by Aeva were played by our other player of the group, (@drakithu on twitter). Go support the two of them, please.

The soft hum of machinery permeated the facility, as a crisp, cool breeze drifted lazily from the air vents. What was once a base filled with Eblanian soldiers and scientists, now lays barren with only the surviving Qi, plus Sariel’s group, bringing any sense of life in the Mess Hall. Footsteps tinked against the metal flooring, as Sariel and Aeva made their way to the large bulkhead at the end of a long hallway. Black metal called Psinite lined every panel and corner of the whole facility, with glowing purple lines streaming throughout everything.

The two arrived to the door, and stood in anticipation. Not just two hours ago did they fight against the head researcher to the facility, known to them only as The Doctor. The Doctor and his team were researching the Qi’s psionic abilities, particularly while it’s involved with one other thing: the Psycho Siren. The Siren is a carnivorous and parasitic plant, which lures in Qi and uses their psionics to hunt for food. Sariel and Aeva had encountered one on their journey before, and it was a devastating fight. Just behind these doors of solid Psinite, layed one such creature.

Standing there, beaten and bruised, Sariel broke the silence. “So, have any ideas beyond, ‘Burn it all down’?”

Aeva stood there in contemplation, hand to her chin, before an idea came to mind. “Well, this thing is huge, right? So it probably has its own irrigation system to it, to keep it watered and sustained.” Sariel had nodded, and began to ponder what Aeva’s idea could be. Given she was the Grand Water Elemental, it could have been anything. Aeva began rummaging through her bag, as she continued, “I have this Steinblaster here; if we threw it into its water, it might poison it and kill it off.”

Sariel couldn’t help but give a surprised laugh to this idea. Practically a lifetime ago, they had their first encounter with the Steinblaster; a dangerously powerful ale that only the strongest of men can stomach. An ale that dissolves wood when you spill it, and could probably burn through steel if you gave it enough time. For whatever reason, Aeva had saved herself a stein of it, and I’m sure it’s only gotten better(?) with age.

“Are you trying to get it schnockered, Aeva?”, Sariel laughed, making her ever-increasing wounds ache.

“No I’m serious. Alcohol and stuff usually kills plants when you pour it on them. You’ve seen what _this_ stuff can do; surely it’ll work.”

Sariel collected herself, and gave a sigh and shrug, “You know what, sure, let’s give it a go. What’s the worst that could happen?”

With the questionable plan set forth, Aeva pressed the button aside the door, and it slowly opened. The Psinite that lined the doors, as well as all over the facility, had this peculiar psionic-dampening effect on those with psionic capabilities; just looking at the stuff gave Sariel a headache, and she wasn’t even natively a psionic user. As the doors opened, the two could feel this energy seep through, as well as vines and leaves. A gigantic bulb floated in the far back of the room. Hundreds of tendrils lined the room, making everything seem almost like a jungle of sorts. The air was hot and humid, which was expected for a plant such as this. And surrounding the maw of the bulb like a crown were emaciated Qi. Their eyes glowed a dull cyan, and their faces hollow and empty.

The moment the doors were opened all the way, a figure emerged out of the foliage in front of Sariel. It was her. The one she’s been seeking for so long. The one she’s yearned for, and just wanted back so desperately. It was Falala. Her small Qi body floated up from the vines, and approached the Angel.

“Sariel, it’s me! I’m here!”

Sariel was stunned for a moment, but closed her eyes and shook her head. ‘You’re not real’, she thought to herself out loud. ‘You aren’t here. This isn’t real.’ Sariel focused her thoughts, and made the first steps into the faux jungle. Aeva was confused by Sariel’s mumblings, but followed suit. The path on the ground was still relatively clear, and the two pushed their way to a corner room that led to the water supply. The door slid open to reveal a huge tankard taking up most of the room, with pipes stemming from the top and bottom of it. With a proud salute, Aeva walked in, the door closing behind as Sariel stood on guard.

The voice began again. ‘Sariel, it’s me! Don’t you recognize me?’ Sariel began to focus her thoughts again, attempting to fight against the Siren’s powers. But then, another voice rang out, pulling her out of focus.

“Sariel, we found her! We found Falala! She was here the whole time!”

It was Zinnia’s voice. Her soft, cheery voice had been a source of comfort to her for so much of the journey thus far. She opened her eyes to see the two sisters floating before her. Falala was garbed in a loose-fitting kimono and stockings, while Zinnia was in her usual button-down shirt, with the buttons undone more far down than Sariel’s ever seen. She was flustered, but continued to say to herself, ‘This isn’t real’.

“But, how can you say that? She’s right here! She was here the whole time, Sariel!”, Zinnia interrupted with.

“How can you say I’m not real? I’m right here, Sariel,” Falala said, reaching out for Sariel. She laid her hand onto Sariel’s cheek, and the Angel’s heart skipped a beat. It… felt so real. This… has to be real… right? “I’m real, Sariel. I’m real, and I’m never going to leave your side again,” Falala said, taking hold of Sariel’s hand. A tear crawled down Sariel’s cheek, as joy crept into her heart. Surely this has to be real. I can feel her touch; something I haven’t felt since she died. This…. has to be real.

“Come on, we have to go tell the others!” Zinnia said, tugging on Sariel’s other arm. This was it. Their journey was finally over. Sariel could finally be with Falala, and Zinnia could have her sister back. Pure joy took hold of Sariel’s heart, as she followed the two Qi down the path.

The doors closed behind Aeva, as she inspected the tankard. It was huge, but by this point it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She spotted a ladder, and climbed her way to the top. There, she found a rather large pipe and valve, which she quickly surmised was where the tank was being refilled. Aeva took her blade in hand, and sliced a huge opening into the pipe. She could see inside the water had some stuff floating in it, which might have been additional nutrients to keep the Siren healthy in the lab. But, Aeva didn’t know, nor did she care too much. She popped off the lid to the Steinblaster, which smelled just as acidic and deadly as it usually does. A trail of steam emanated from the drink, which Aeva could swear looked skull-shaped at first. Regardless, she poured the liquid down into the water, and a harsh hiss echoed within the tankard. She haphazardly dropped the stein into the water, brushed her hands, and made her way down the ladder. Aeva felt quite accomplished and happy with her plan.

The Qi continued to lead Sariel through the vines. Where they were taking her she didn’t know, but she didn’t care; Sariel was just so happy to be with Falala again. Out from behind some leaves, a familiar figure came drifting into view.

“Mom! Mom! We finally found Mom!” It was Lalafa. ‘Oh of course’, Sariel thought to herself, ‘Lalafa will finally have her proper mother again.’ Sariel smiled at her little daughter, and went to embrace her.

“Alright, that should be done. Now we just have to wait and-- er, what are you doing?”

To Sariel’s eyes, she was being lead by the two loves of her life to her daughter. But to Aeva’s eyes, Sariel was being dragged to the Psycho Siren. Vines coiled themselves around her arms and wrists, with emaciated Qi limply laying against her hands. Another hung just in front of Sariel, with the maw of the Siren queued just behind it. Just as Aeva’s voice rang out to Sariel, something happened to the visions Sariel was seeing. Zinnia, Falala, and Lalafa all shrieked out in pain, and became grotesque. Their eyes melted out of their skulls, leaving nothing but a black void. Their skin greyed, and their mouths were agape much farther than they had any right to be. Hair was tattered, clothes were torn and rotted, and their limbs became spindly and jagged. All the joy that Sariel had felt in her heart escaped her, and left nothing but a chasm of pure fear. Her skin got cold, her eyes dilated, and all she could do was scream.

Unbeknownst to the two, the Steinblaster had already started to take effect. A loud thud could be heard when the bulb of the Siren fell to the floor, and its tendrils began to writhe and wriggle. The potency of the drink was too much for the beast, and it didn’t know how to comprehend this new sensation. Sariel was freed from the Siren, but by this point her mind was acting on instinct. She fumbled her hands trying to pull out her fire sword, and instead pulled out a psinite dagger that she had taken from the base’s armory. Tears rushed down her face, and her screams roared throughout the room, as her body slashed wildly at the monster. Every cut and cleave from the blade immediately began to rot and decay the Siren, but Sariel didn’t care. Hurt, betrayal, anger and fear all took over her for those brief moments. Aeva took the opportunity to try and cut down this thing as well, helping cut away the Qi that this thing was still attempting to control. In its final moments, Sariel had taken the dagger underhand, and stabbed the bulb again and again and again. The decay caused by it quickly took over, and the Psycho Siren was soon dead.

Sariel stood there, shaking and sniffling. Her eyes reddened, and her face was covered in tears. Hesitantly, Aeva walked over, and carefully put her hand on her friend’s shoulder. The two stood there for a moment, in silence.

. . .

“Let’s… leave here, Aeva,” Sariel eventually spoke up. Aeva nodded, and helped turn her friend away from the rotted plant. The two leave the room, and the doors slowly slid shut. In the dark of the room, all that remained was the soft hum of machinery, a crisp, cool breeze drifting lazily from the air vents, and the tears of a broken and beaten angel.


End file.
